


hallucinate

by diendxdecade



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but also angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: "so could i hug you kouta-san or is it bothering you?""well, i am not going to die from your hug right now so you may hug me micchy." he grins as he spread out his hand
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	hallucinate

**Author's Note:**

> based on dua lipa song title "hallucinate"  
> and enjoy this drabble that i write on late night.

“micchy!”

“micchy!”

“micchy!”

i tried to cover my ears, kouta-san can’t be here, he isn’t here now. this must be one of my hallucinations.

then i saw someone standing in front of me, blocking my way to go forward because i was looking at the ground I can’t see that person face.

as i look up, i saw kouta-san not the space god version but his normal attire.

"kouta san?"

"yes mitcchy! why are you acting so cold and not responding when i say your name earlier?" he pouts.

"i thought i was imagining things, but why are you here kouta-san?"

"well, i was helping other kamen rider and so I thought why don't i visit my favorite person on earth?"

"so could i hug you kouta-san or is it bothering you?"

"well, i am not going to die from your hug right now so you may hug me micchy." he grins as he spread out his hand

I hug him and it feels nice and warm to embrace kouta-san. this feels like a dream that I don’t want to wake up.

'you don’t deserve him.'

'you are a failure and you betrayed him he deserves someone who is better than you, broken trash.'

the voices grow louder and i cried, even though i know i don't deserve kouta-san i just don't want to let go his embrace as i am selfish and this is so pathetic to show this sight of me to kouta-san.

"how could you still be so pretty when you cry like this micchy? it makes me want to kiss you."

"can i kiss you micchy?" kouta-san ask as he wipes my tears.

i want to scream no yet at the same time i am missing his lips over mine as i don't want to refuse. so i nod while leaning closer to kouta san face and stops right before our lips could touch.

i could feel the love radiating from kouta san gazes and kouta san kiss me. As i return his kiss, i feel passion and love from kouta san. but. why did i feel guilty and the greed for more of kisses at the same time, this feels too good and bad like a sweet sin.

i know i am not worthy of his love but at the same time, i want to kiss him again and again until i emptied all the oxygen in my lungs.

the moment i open my eyes, i saw kouta-san smiles and he says, "i’m sorry micchy mai already called me to go back, i hope it’s okay that we can’t have a date and please take care of yourself more, i love you.” Then he hug me one last time.

“kouta-san must be a fool for loving me and i want him to be smarter then leave me.”

“YOU IDIOT MICCHY I AM A FOOL AND I WONT CHANGE THAT.” I thought i didn’t said that out loud.

kouta san caress my cheeks and he says. “I know you still think you don’t deserve my love but i love you and i will protect you.” then he goes back to where he belong.

on the way back home i feel happy to meet him but the guilt is killing me, i love kouta-san but i am not the one that could help him. my existence brings him a lot of misfortune even if i find comfort from seeing him today.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and sorry for the grammar mistakes.  
> i edit this at 3 am, and that's the excuse but yeah 1-4 am is the best time to write fic imo lol.  
> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
